


Bunny

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Pregnancy, Pregnant Pidge, Shidge Month 2018, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: In which Pidge loses a stuffed rabbit and maybe her mind, Shiro comes home with KFC, and Halley is a good girl.(Day 1 of Shidge Month 2018.)





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I am attempting Shidge Month 2018. Here's hoping I don't burn out too badly.
> 
> Day 1: Bunny.

“Where is it?” Pidge plopped down on the floor and leaned against a plush sofa. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping away beads of sweat dripping down her face. She’d always been a bit sweatier than the average person, but her pregnancy only made it worse. Over the last few nights, she’d wake up in the middle of the night drenched in a pool of her own sweat. The first time it had happened she had been an inconsolable wreck, unable to tell if it was sweat or urine.

Of all symptoms she always heard about, extra perspiration was not one of them. It was always stuff like swollen feet, cravings, and heartburn — and to be fair, she dealt with all of those. Still, she did her best to stay hydrated. She brought a water bottle to work and refilled it multiple times a day. At home, she kept an extra bottle on her nightstand and another in her office.

The bark of a giant white dog brought Pidge back to where she was and what she was doing: Searching for a stuffed rabbit her mom purchased for Christmas.

Colleen thought the baby might be overwhelmed with all of the stuffed lions she and Shiro had received as early Christmas gifts, so she sent them a plush bunny and a copy of _The Velveteen Rabbit._

Pidge had opened the package about an hour ago, and somehow, she’d already lost it. She planned to ask Shiro about it, but he was out picking up tonight’s dinner. Shiro’s face had lit up when Pidge said she could murder someone for some KFC. He’d said something about it being a Christmastime tradition in Japan, but she couldn’t quite recall what else he’d said.

Pidge cursed pregnancy brain while vowing to never admit its existence. If Shiro or any of the other Paladins had any inkling that she was dealing with it, they would never let her live it down.

Halley nudged at Pidge’s very round belly with a paw. That, at the very least, got Pidge to smile.

“You wanna feel?” Pidge asked. She rolled up her shirt, exposing her round belly. “I know, I’m big. The doctor says I’m measuring a couple weeks ahead. Pretty sure I got the conception date right. I’m just going to have a big baby.”

Halley pressed her cold, wet nose against it. The little one wiggled vigorously in reply, which made Pidge smile even more and Halley’s tail wag.

“Good girl, Halley!” Pidge patted Halley on the head. “Good girl! You’re gonna be a good big sister, aren’t you?”

Yes! Halley barked. Yes, she was!

“Oh, yes, you are!”

Halley howled with joy.

“What’s all the commotion? The neighbors were giving me some dirty looks when I pulled into the driveway. That one guy said he heard some crashing sounds? And that the dog was howling and barking like crazy.”

Halley swiveled around to greet Shiro — or rather, see what was in that round tub he cradled in his metal arm.

“Down, Halley. Down.”

Though reluctant to let Shiro pass her by without showing her whatever was the source of that delicious smell, Halley stayed down.

Pidge scratched the nape of her neck and smiled sheepishly. “Um, well, I kinda lost that bunny Mom sent me. I’m not sure where I put it, so I decided to look around, and I might have knocked down some books off the shelves. And now I’m stuck down here after digging into the sofa cushions.”

Shiro set down the KFC family-sized bucket on the sofa and wrapped an arm around Pidge’s waist, hosting her up to her feet. “Better?”

“Yes,” Pidge said, reaching for an assorted piece of chicken.

Shiro shook his head. “You’re worse than Halley. Can’t even wait until we get to the table.”

“Excuse me, I am pregnant with your kid. I can’t help that I’m always hungry. Besides, I said I would kill someone for KFC. Do you want to be that someone?”

“No.”

“Good answer,” Pidge mumbled through a mouthful of what Shiro guessed was a wing.

Scooping up the KFC bucket in one arm and wrapping the other around his wife’s waist, Shiro escorted his wife to the dining room. Of course, Halley followed them, never more than a foot or two away.

Pidge gasped.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Pidge pointed to a cardboard box sitting on the dining room table. Inside the box stood a stuffed rabbit with fur as white as Halley’s. “It’s right where I left it.”

“Pregnancy brain?” Shiro suggested.

She was loath to admit it, but she did so through gritted teeth. “Pregnancy brain.”


End file.
